<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quick Trip Around The World by Theo-Crow (twgossi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456536">Quick Trip Around The World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twgossi/pseuds/Theo-Crow'>Theo-Crow (twgossi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CW: neglectful (emotionally) parents, Demisexuality, Gen, he's upset, they're mean :((</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twgossi/pseuds/Theo-Crow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he goes alone now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>a boy &amp; his bad parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quick Trip Around The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>he go</p><p>-</p><p>the parents being mean is like two sentences tbh, they aren't even there-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith never really liked his parents. Kicking him out just for coming out as demisexual was probably his final straw to coming to loathe them. He couldn’t fathom hating your child for finding themselves, expressing themselves. </p><p>Walking through the dark streets with his luggage of belongings being dragged behind him, Keith found himself growing angrier by the second. He felt the need to attack someone, something, whatever. He needed some sort of release. He stopped in the middle of his thinking, a smirk making its way onto his face. It wouldn’t hurt to check into a hotel and talk a quick fly around the world, now would it? </p><p>He almost took off to the hotel he had seen before and scaring the employees half to death bursting in the way he did. Chucking his bags onto the bed, he stumbled to the open window, pulled off his shirt, and stretched his shoulders out. Two giant shadows cast out into the streetlights with a humanoid one in the middle as Keith took off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>he fly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>